


King Of His Heart

by TheAssButtWithManyFandoms (TheFandomIdjit)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheAssButtWithManyFandoms
Summary: Sam Winchester makes a deal with Crowley offering his freedom in exchange for his heart...  What will happen when Dean finds out...what will become of their relationship?





	1. Freed

Sam stood in the dungeon looking into the face of Crowley. He's biting his lip as he fingers the keys in his pocket a secret hidden in his chest. 

Dean was torturing Crowley and Sam was trying hard to not let it affect him but the pain was deep in his heart.

Finally unable to take it a moment longer Sam steps in “Dean stop! Please just stop.”

Dean looks at Sam in surprise “what? I'm so close to cracking him Sam we have to do this.”

“No Dean we don't have to..we can do it the other way, there's so many other ways please Dean no more torturing.”

“Tell me why Sam maybe I'll consider it.” Dean suggested.

Ashamed of himself for even interfering he whispered “if it has to be done let me do it...please let me. Give me the job of interrogating him please.”

Dean seeing his face looks at Sam with trusted eyes and nods “okay Sam if you want to do it then fine you get two weeks to crack him and then I'm going to come back and torture him some more.”

Dean handed Sam the knife and walks out. Sam went over and locked himself in and walks to Crowley knife in hand and watched the eyes stare at the knife. Inside the circle with Crowley, Sam dropped the knife to the floor and fell to his knees in front of Crowley.

Crowley looks at Sam surprised when he pulls out Keys. He paused looking into Crowley’s eyes hesitant.

Sam was thinking hard.

“I'm fixing to do something incredibly stupid, and my brother will probably kill me if he knew...but I'm wanting to make a deal first…”

Crowley nods curious.

“I can't I can't do this Crowley I can't watch this anymore..I can't keep watching my brother torture you..I'm going to free you let you walk away tonight but here's the deal and I want it in a contract no bullshit...no lies just a clear easy deal. What I want in return Crowley is you... basically you are mine...and mine alone...not like this but what I'm actually after Crowley I don't care how battered it is what I want is your heart to be mine. I...I tried to hide the truth for so long cause you're king what chance would I ever have I'm just a dumbass human...but I've always loved you..you didn't earn it but I've never really had love myself...not completely. Please I release you... you're heart becomes mine don't make me regret doing this. I can't watch him torture you..it nearly kills me every time I'm forced to watch it.”

Crowley is more shocked then he had ever been in his life. “Sam that's all I ever wanted...I told you that all I ever wanted was to be loved. I'm a lonely demon Sam. If my love is what you want I'm willing to try.”

“If I release you, you won't try to kill me, torture Kevin or kill Dean will you?” Sam whispers.

Crowley smiled with teary eyes “I swear I will not touch nor will I allow my demons to touch you or your friends if you do this and if you are sincere about loving me you will have my protection for ever.”

Sam nods then leans forward “then let's seal the deal the real way.”

Sam kissed Crowley but then groans and climbs in his lap and kisses him deeper.

He hears Crowley moan too. He grinds his hips against Crowley.

“I'm not usually like this Crowley but I want you so badly..” he whispered kissing him still.

Crowley nipped Sam's Bottom lip drawing blood. 

“Then take what you want.” Crowley responded.

“Alright but I have to be quick if I'm going to do this and when I do you'll need to lay low and find a way to keep from being summoned.”

Crowley managed to kiss Sam then whispered “just shut up and fuck the king of Hell.”


	2. Malibu

Sam was slightly nervous but he smiles his mind a bit excited at having just been given permission to touch Crowley. He gently runs hands over Crowley’s black buttons and starts to unfasten them one by one and gently slides a hand over his chest. 

Sam smiles as he listens to Crowley moan softly at his hands, and then Sam leans over and is kissing him gently over the chest and leaving hickies and bite marks all along him but knowing that Dean might come in at any time, he knew he had to be fast about it.

Sam finally touches himself rubbing oil between his legs and groans as he does..

He heard Crowley gasp as watching seems to affect him.

Worried Dean would walk in on them Sam lines his hole up with Crowley and slides down onto him taking him deep.

Sam moans at the connection and waits a few beats before he's moving hard and fast crying out burying his face in Crowley's neck.

Crowley makes his own sounds of pleasure and does his best to move his hips pounding up into Sam moaning loudly.

Sam rides him for about fifteen minutes before he hears footsteps in the hall and picked up the pace and makes them both come hard.

Sam climbs off and redressed them both.

He unchained him quickly then whispered “hit me..come on you need to make it look like you overpowered me and escaped on your own..”

“How about you just come with me? We can live together as a couple..” Crowley. Suggested “we can disappear and nobody would ever find us..hell think I kidnapped you..I'll write a kidnapping letter to him I can threaten to kill you if he comes looking for you..”

Sam knows he's running out of time and he wants to be with the demon so he nods “just get us out of here before Dean gets in..”

But Crowley has other ideas he says “act like your knocked out..”

Sam nods and slumps to the ground like he'd just been hit over the head.

Crowley holds him by the upper waist a knife at his throat when Dean walks in, takes in the scene and froze fear in his eyes thinking about Sam.

“Please release Sam, I'll let you leave...just don't hurt Sam..” Dean says quickly.

“Ah but I think I'm going to take him and make him my personal slave..” crowley grinned evilly.

Then using the knife at Sam's throat he gets out of the room and out of the devil's trap and magically disappeared with Sam.

Crowley gets them far from the bunker taking them to a fancy beach house in Malibu, California.

Sam sensing they were Sam gets up and whistles at the look of the house.

.”this place is mine but is registered to a Vermont Freeman, and I had a random demon buy it years ago for me..”

“So I have a lot of room here and it's warded against angels and demons both accept is...you can pick any room you want you get a choice beach view or City view..” Crowley told him.

“Oh I had a different idea but if that's the options I'll just look at them..” Sam responded.

Crowley cocked an eyebrow “what did you have in mind?”

Sam blushed “I guess I kinda thought We would share your’s..”

Crowley laughed. “you want to share a bed with a demon?”

“Well with you of course I would.” Sam responded “and then maybe we can repeat earlier and take our time and do it as often as we like..” Sam grinned naughtily.

“I actually like the idea of having someone in my bed..how about we cuddle for a bit now? Then we'll get settled in later.”

Crowley and Sam go upstairs hand and hand going to his room where the cuddle in each other's arms happily.


	3. Ready for the road

As soon as they were gone Dean pulls out his cellphone and makes a phone call to a friend he knew he could count on.

“Hey, Dean what’s wrong?” Cas asked hearing the heavy breathing coming from Dean that usually meant Dean was trying not to panic.

“Crowley has escaped and he took Sammy with him..” Dean says as if he’s trying not to faint.

Dean suddenly turns and finds himself looking right into Cas’s face and could see the same worry mirroring his own.

“How long ago did Crowley take off with Sam? “ Cas demanded as he inspected the entire scene of the dungeon.

“Just a few seconds ago, Sam had requested that I allow him to try and get the information we needed from him without torture..and he said if it required torturing than he wanted to do it.. So i left the room and let him do it his way..but somehow Crowley broke free and knocked him out for the keys to his cuffs.. When I came in to check on Sam and after hearing strange sounds from the chains I found Crowley with my unconscious brother and he had a knife to his throat, and was threatening to kill him if I tried to stop him from leaving. I tried to make a deal for Sam agreeing to let Crowley leave as long as he didn’t harm Sammy but he took Sam with him.” Dean explained trying not to fall apart.

Cas lay his hand on Dean’s left shoulder in an effort to comfort the young hunter..”It’s okay Dean we will find him, and we will find away to bring him home...even if I have to beat the heck out of Crowley.”

Cas holds Dean close “How about we go get the Impala and we’ll put out a missing person report among the hunters to keep an eye out for Sam and we’ll go do what we can to find him.” 

Dean just nods miserably..”I just hope Sammy is okay and Crowley didn’t just dump him in the middle of nowhere or hurt him and then leave him..” 

“Dean, if there is anything I know for sure it’s that Sam is a true Winchester and can and will take care of himself Im perfectly content that Sam is giving Crowley a run for his money right now, heck I wouldn’t be surprised if we find Sam and he’s already killed the poor Demon for kidnapping him.” Cas says carefully

Dean smiles feeling a bit better.

“Thanks Cas, that is reassuring..I just hope he was given a chance as good as Sam is I’m not sure what he would do alone against such a powerful demon if he’s tied up or something..I should never have agreed to let him deal with Crowley alone that was stupidity on my part I should have known Crowley would take advantage of him.” 

Cas sighed “No Dean, your brother is a very capable young man and you had no reason to believe he wouldn’t be able to handle himself even with a demon alone..it’s not your fault that Crowley got the jump on us.”

“Let’s just go Cas, I need to find my brother and fast I’m sure he’s out there counting on us to find him somehow some way and I can’t and won’t disappoint him I will always find a way to come through for my little brother.”

Dean goes to his room and throws clothes and weapons into a bag shoulders it and quickly packs up the impala.

Cas awkwardly starts helping him by grabbing food and drinks for the road and making sure all the alarms on the bunker were set before getting in the passenger seat beside Dean.

Dean was silent as he drives not even making a move to touch the radio or even trying to start conversation his concentration was on nothing else but finding Sam.


	4. Malibu Dinner..

Sam wakes a few hours later, and finds himself laying in Crowley’s bed alone and mentally kicks himself..he hadn’t thought about the fact that Crowley was a demon and therefore wouldn’t need to sleep.

A bit hungry and curious as to what Crowley was doing he climbs out of bed and follows his nose as he smelt something really awesome coming from the kitchen. He laughs when he finds Crowley wearing an apron standing in front of the stove and oven. On the counter sat a plate with some kind of roundish bread.. 

A large pot of boiling meat sat on the stove along with pots of turnips and mashed potatoes and Sam looks at it curiously “What is that?” he asks pointing at the meat..

Crowley looks up with a wink ‘it’s called Haggis..It’s a scottish cuisine..if you’re going to be with me then you are going to eat more than just greasy hamburgers and your going to try something much better than just your salad stuff.” 

Sam laughs “Okay, I’ll at least try it your way..”

“Good..cause it’s almost done, how about setting the table and getting the drinks and stuff?” Crowley requests pecking Sam on the cheek affectionately.

Before long the table was set and glasses topped with Talisker 10 yo was sitting in front of both plates and both plates had haggis, turnips, potatoes, a slice of the circle thing on it.

“Okay Sam so a quick culture lesson, what we have on our plate is Haggis served with Neeps and Tatties, with Banook. In the over I have a nice Dundee Cake for desert and to top it off a nice whiskey cause nothing goes better with Haggis.”

“But Crowley what exactly is Haggis?” Sam asked looking at the food.

“How about this you try a bite of it and then I’ll tell you what it is..” Crowley bargained.

Sam looks from Crowley to the plate before sitting down and nodding “Sounds fine to me..” 

Crowley waves a hand and traditional folk music starts to play and all the lights shut off and candles appear out of thin air to hover over their heads bathing them in nice candle lighting. 

Sam looks over at Crowley loving the romantic setting.. And tries a bite of the haggis and without thinking his eyes lit up in pleasure. 

“Oh my Chuck this is amazing..what the heck is this?” Sam asked as he takes a sip of whiskey to wash the bite down.

“Haggis is a savoury pudding containing sheep's pluck (heart, liver, and lungs); minced with onion, oatmeal, suet, spices, and salt, mixed with stock, traditionally encased in a sheep’s stomach.” Crowley finally responded as promised watching his face for signs of disgust.

At first he seen a look of surprise on his face but then Sam shrugs “well it’s pretty damn good you are an awesome cook Crowley.”

“Im glad you like it because i’d rather you ate a nice home cooked dinner rather then diner fare every night, we can do fast food once in awhile but not every night.” Crowley told him.

Sam looks at him with affection “Sounds fine to me I can’t remember when i’ve had a real home cooked meal that wasn’t just burgers to be honest I’m a bit burgered out anyway.”

Sam and Crowley finish dinner and then clean up the dishes before collapsing on the couch to cuddle and watch television together watching Chucky child’s play.

“This movie okay for you Sam or would you prefer something a little lighter? We can watch whatever you want” he offered.

“This is fine really, Dean hardly ever wants to watch anything like this..” Sam admitted “It’s nice to get to enjoy it especially with a nice strong demon next to me..not like anything can happen while you are here.” He mumbled confidently wanting to offer Crowley his trust.

“You got that right..nothing is allowed to touch you or come near you but me..” Crowley responded possessively kissing the top of his head before settling back to enjoy the movie with Sam loving the way Sam reacted when things got a bit creepy. 

When the movie was over Crowley slyly puts a movie in without telling Sam what it was and was laughing when Sam practically cuddles into him creeped out..the movie Crowley had put in was It…

“Really Crowley..fuck you..clowns? I hate clowns..” He complained.

“What? Don’t you trust me you its not like it’s real?” Crowley teased.

“Of course that’s why i’m sitting closer to you..:”

“Try to relax your safe with me the only danger to you is that your stubborn full brother will find us and try and take you back with him since he probably thinks i’ve kidnapped you.” he admits.

Having a full stomach his eyes are heavy so before long Sam falls fast asleep against Crowley’s chest.

Crowley smiles quietly and wrapped arms around him and holds him tightly to him as he finished watching It.


	5. Couch Love

Once again Sam wakes but now he’s laying across the couch head in Crowley’s lap, while Crowley runs his fingers through his long locks of hair. 

The room had gone dark and it took a few minutes for Sam to realize the tv had been turned off so that the television wouldn’t wake Sam as he had wanted to let Sam sleep and enjoy his sleep.

But now seeing that Sam is awake Crowley gripped Sam tightly by the hair and pulled him up onto his lap yanking back his hair and kissing Sam deeply, Sam groans and kisses back eagerly ignoring the sharp pain of his hair being pulled and if he was honest it was kind of a turn on.

Crowley seeing that Sam was responding to him released his hair and slides his hand up into Sam’s shirt running his hands over his chest carefully seductively slowly.

Sam groans more and grows bold himself by unfastening Crowley’s shirt buttons and sliding a hand over Crowley’s now exposed chest and since Crowley had stopped kissing him Sam now starts slow kissing and licking over Crowley’s exposed skin under his neck and through the small tangle of chest hair. 

The next several minutes turned into a hot tangle of hands running over skin as the two of them explore each other with slow but urgent hunger. During the heated tangle things were torn and thrown to the floor in abandon neither caring about the articles only wanting each other.

Crowley stood suddenly dumping Sam onto the couch not even bothering to try and move them to the bed to hungry for Sam, needing to have Sam there and then.

He yanks Sam’s legs apart and summons a tube of lube into his hand and gently eases two well greases fingers into Sam but only delivers a few thrusts with them after finding that Sam was still pretty open from their earlier quickie..

Sam groans and moans loudly as he feels Crowley plunge deep into his hole...there wasn’t even a sliver of discomfort there was only pleasure.

Sam felt Crowley brace him against the arm of the couch and then proceed to pound the hell out of him…

Sam couldn’t do anything other then lay back and moan and cry out, as Crowley had him pinned to the couch restricting Sam from being able to move much but Sam loved this. 

Crowley gripped Sam’s hips tighter and locates Sam’s prostate and starts pounding into harder and faster and he groaning and moaning himself his eyes flashing red caused by the pleasure. 

Sam watches Crowley as he felt his affection for him grow more with every thrust never had he ever thought he would fall head over heels in love with a demon..even Ruby..she hadn’t been anything more than a fling to him..but this man..gazing deep into his eyes he knew ..he knew completely this was where he wanted and needed to be, that he wanted to be crowley’s and wanted Crowley to be his..even if it meant he could never see his brother or Castiel again and can never hunt.. As Sam watched Crowley fuck into him he knew this was the life he wanted and wanted to be like this forever.

Sam shivered and shook as his body got close to that sweet ecstasy that sat just out of reach..Sam whimpers and sweats as his body struggles over and over to reach but wasn’t finding it. 

Crowley looks at Sam and as if he knew Sam’s struggle he grabbed Sam’s hips and pulled him even tighter and slammed in rougher and harder hitting that prostate heavier and heavier before removing a hand and wrapping the hand around Sam’s hard cock and starts pumping him nice and hard as he fucks into Sam as hard as he could.

“Come on Moose, come for me..come for me.” Crowley encourages.

The usage of the nickname Crowley has always called him finally tipped the scale and Sam came in a kaleidoscope of emotion and sprays his cum all over the room and floor.

It wasn’t long after that Crowley finally cries out and filled Sam with his own semen. 

Spent and exhausted Sam lay slumped across the couch.

Crowley smiled and lifted Sam off the couch before transporting them both to his bed and he lays quietly and cuddles Sam’s sleeping body against his own loving the feeling of having his favorite Winchester pressed up against him.


	6. The watcher and The News

Unnoticed by Sam he and Crowley are both being watched by an invisible presence. He stares at the two men lying in the bed he had followed Sam in order to keep an eye on him as soon as he had seen Crowley and Sam disappear having slipping his favorite tie into Sam’s pocket.

But now he was almost wishing he had left the room during the kissing scene for he had just seen entirely too much of both Sam and the bloody Demon but yet he had also seen Sam’s face and couldn’t mistake the affection he had seen there.

He knew as he watched them in bed together that Sam hadn’t been forced to come here had not been kidnapped at all like everyone would think..he could read all over Sam’s face that Sam loved Crowley.

Bobby having seen enough of this side of both of them goes and sits on a kitchen chair trying to think over what he had just seen. He knew when Dean found them it was likely Dean would try and kill Crowley to get Sam back..He wasn’t quite sure what he thought about one of the boys he loved hooking up with a demon willingly but he was dead after all who was he to judge him? Bobby sighed he would still love and support his boy..if this was the life he wanted then he would help watch over the two until they were discovered, since he had just attached himself to Sam with the tie he couldn’t on his own anyways, and he wasn’t ready to reveal his presence. 

He wanted to instead continue to observe Crowley for any possible bad intentions before he made any final judgements about the relationship.

While he sat and watched Sam sleeps peacefully beside Crowley completely content and comfortable to be in his arms, having no wish or need to leave the warmth.

But after awhile he did end up having to get up and use the restroom so he goes in and uses the restroom and takes a quick shower to clean himself up before returning to Crowley where he finds the Demon smiling at Sam’s wet hair.

“Mmm big mistake Sam, you just made yourself smell really yummy and desirable right now and I’m not sure how long I’ll be able to resist you.” Crowley growled lowly.

Sam climbs onto the bed and into Crowley’s lap easily sliding down onto Crowley taking him deep inside. “Then don’t.. You can have it whenever you want it.. In fact it’s rather flattering that you find me desirable…”

Crowley groans at the feel of the connection and watches Sam’s eyes and face as Sam leans back his arms going behind him to support his wait on the bed as he starts moving hard and fast riding him with ease not holding back for anything.

Crowley was amused and amazed at Sam’s stamina any lesser man would have been done for the night and wouldn’t even be thinking about a round two and here was Sam taking control and riding it like nothing had happened earlier. And it was hot crowley decided.

Sam is loud and vocal as he rides harder and faster by the minute until he finally he erupted again in a flurry and collapsed exhausted beside him.

“Damn Sam you are amazing no matter how many times we do it, I’ll never tire of this.” Crowley observed as Sam slips off to sleep again.

Sam and Crowley soon fell into a pattern over the next several months. Every morning Crowley would have a large breakfast of scottish sausage, porrage, Haggis, Tattie scones, eggs, pork, and beans, then they would cuddle on the couch, engage each other on the couch, would end up resting up in bed. Sam would shower and they do it again..then sleep, and watch a movie or read, or they’d play cards together.

As time continued to play through Sam falls more and more in love with his demon..but one morning Sam wakes at three in the morning.

He groans he wasn’t feeling so good.

He rose from the bed and runs to the bathroom and throws up heavily his stomach twisting over and over again.

Crowley comes rushing in “Moose what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know but I sure don’t feel so good, the nausea is so bad..” Sam groans.

Crowley quickly runs a hand over Sam using his demon powers to give Sam a medical evaluation before passing a hand over his waist and at first wearing an expression of confusion and then he’s worried as if he’s found something but isn’t sure how Sam would react to the information.

“Crowley what is it? Whatever it is I’d rather know so I’m prepared and know what to do.” Sam asked now alarmed at the expression on Crowley’s face.

“Sam, it’s nothing really it’s just you’re..I was stupid Sam I never considered that my being a demon would cause..this was not even a possibility in my mind not that Im upset about it but I’m not sure if you’d be happy about it I mean I’m a demon..and it’s me..but uh..you’re pregnant Sam.”

Sam’s mouth fell open as if he’s about to laugh at what he thought was some kind of joke but then sees exactly how scared and nervous Crowley looked and Sam’s face turned into one of joy and pleasure at the idea.

“You mean it Crowley? I really am no pulling my leg? Cause if I am then I am really happy about it..and Crowley I don’t care you’re a demon, I chose you Crowley..I love you..having your child is the greatest thing I’ve heard in my life lately..”Sam whispers and rubs his waist protective of the tiny form growing inside.

Crowley hugs Sam “So how are you feeling? You ready to come back to bed yet?” 

Sam nods and follows him back to the room where they finish cuddling for a bit until morning.


	7. Disguise

A few days later Sam walks into the kitchen and finds Crowley knee deep in conversation with at least six demons, and it seems to be serious. Sam trying to give Crowley his privacy with his guys quietly moves back towards the door..he makes it about half way before a voice rings out..

“No, Don’t you don’t have to leave you are welcome to stay...we are together there will be no secrets kept from you..in fact I’d rather bring you in on what I do..if we are going to be together then we should start doing things together..you would probably make a really awesome partner, what I’ll do to keep other hunters from recognizing you is build you a suit that will help disguise you from even Dean’s eyes and we’ll make you an alias and you will drop the name sam unless you are at home with me.” Crowley tells him.

“This is what I’m discussing with them, we are talking about different disguises for you trying to find one that will fool your brother and even the angel Castiel.”

One of the demon’s grinned “What about a mask?” 

Crowley and Sam both rolled their eyes “Like that would really fool my brother.” 

Sam sighed “I should have brought my laptop with me, then I could look at the internet for inspiration..”

Crowley grinned “Oh really? You must not have looked in your dresser drawers yet..while you were sleeping I went out and bought you a new one..I could have gotten you the old one but Im sure it has a tracking device on it and your brother may use it to try to find you if we tried to take that. “

Sam quickly goes to get it quickly then pulls up the internet and types disguises into the search engine then while Crowley is sitting beside him hand on his thigh Sam scrolls through one at a time looking for something that would completely cover him..

“Hey what about this?” Sam says suddenly pulling up one to make it larger to get a better look.

Crowley whistled “That? You think something like that would work?” 

Sam nods “I think it would and maybe a set of contacts to hide my real eye color..and maybe i could put a scar somewhere and use spray on suntan..it should be at least enough and I can use a voice modifier when I have to speak.”

Crowley stands and looks from the screen to Sam before snapping his fingers and a fully fledged outfit just like the one on the computer appears and covers Sam.

Feeling the new weight Sam glanced into a mirror and removes the mask he starts braiding his hair into two french braids before putting mask back on, and Crowley whistles slowly “You look hot as hell in that thing..”

Sam laughs a bit “well that’s nice to know..”

Crowley growls and looks up at the demons around them “alright everybody out I’ll call if I need anything..”

As soon as every demon is gone Crowley grabs Sam and shoves him against the kitchen table and kisses him roughly and passionately.


	8. Pop

Sam moans into Crowley’s mouth even as the hard wooden table digs into his back, the dull momentary pain just making him hornier for his Demon, and he kisses Crowley back harder and with more passion.

Crowley yanks and drags off Sam’s pants but leaves him in his top and face mask looking Sam deep into his eyes as he slips a lube covered finger into Sam gives him a few thrusts with them then without much more prep he lays Sam further back on the table to get him more comfortable before standing on a chair himself and slamming his cock deep into Sam.

Sam gave a loud strangled cry of pleasure and Crowley violently starts pounding into Sam, his movements much rougher and more violent than he’s ever used on him before, and yet Sam throws back his head and when Crowley searched Sam’s face with concern as he continues to found with the same ferocity he relaxed when he sees that Sam is clearly enjoying the roughness and he lets all thought crumble as he puts all his thoughts and focus into fucking the man he loves.

“Sam?” He whispers when he gets close.

“What is it Crowley?” Sam mumbled

“I know I’m a demon and everything and I’m not the best catch in the world but would you agree to marry me?” Crowley asked slowing his movements wanting to hear his answer before continuing.

Sam breathes in as he whispers “Crowley, how many times do I have to tell you I love you as you are, I don’t mind you being a demon, and you are absolutely perfect to me..and Crowley my answer is yes, yes I’ll marry you..” He groans softly.

Crowley pounded him even harder and the moment the last words left Sam’s lips Crowley gave a strangled cry of his own and spills himself deep inside him.

They both breath heavily and Sam sits up after a minute looking at Crowley strangely who has tears in his eyes emotionally as he’s climbing off the bed and looking through his pant pockets where he pulls out a box.. 

Upon opening it Sam finds himself looking at a silver band with a demon red fire opal, with a skull on each side with black eyes in each eye of the skulls, with engraving on the inside ring saying ‘forever & Always.’

“It’s beautiful Crowley, and reminds me completely of you, red like your demon eyes that I love so much, and the black to represent hell..it’s perfect..and I definitely will love you forever and always”

Crowley slides it on to Sam’s finger and smiles with pride at the look of it on his hand. The two then quickly dress and head back into the room to rest properly before Crowley demons could find them that way.

Kissing Crowley, Sam sighs a contented little sigh as he’s rubbing his waist “yes this was the life he wanted, the security to be with somebody he loved and would love him, that wouldn’t be as likely to die on him, not many creatures could and would take on the king of demons, and yet with a new disguise he would still be able to hunt at least until the new baby arrived. He knew eventually he’d probably be busy with him or her and probably wouldn’t have as much time to hunt anymore.

Sam felt a tiny bit of sadness as he tries to sleep as much as he loved Crowley and his knew life, and as much as he was afraid of what Dean would do if he found them, he couldn’t quite help but miss his big brother and wish he could be there with him to greet and meet his new niece or nephew. But Sam knew Dean would probably never be able to look past his prejudice against Crowley. 

“You okay Sam?” Crowley asked noting that Sam was still awake and wore a strange look on his face.

“I'm fine , really I just, I guess as much as I love being with you, I love that we are having a child together I can’t help but wish things didn’t have to be this way, that well my brother could be here..I guess as much as I love you I still miss him , he was a big part of my life for so long and it’s hard to think he wont be able to meet and see his niece or nephew.” Sam admits as he doesn’t want to ever lie to him.

Crowley listens and nods “it’s understandable that you would miss the person that has been at your side since you were a little kid...but things always for the best when it comes to you Sam.”

Sam just kissed his cheek before settling back down and falling to sleep not wanting to talk about it anymore.


	9. Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas helps Dean sober up and tries to comfort him over his missing brother, and things start getting a bit spicy between them..

Back at the bunker Dean winchester is found in the kitchen the table covered with bottles of beer, and Dean obviously well past drunk, when Cas walks in.

Upon observing Dean’s state he shakes his head and grabs Dean and drags him to the large master bathroom fills the tub with water and shoves him into the water clothes and all and watches as the water turns dark. He pulled him out drains the tub then refills it and does it again, and he continues to soak, drain and resoak Dean until the water stays clear. Only then did he remove him and wrap a towel around him and set him in front of a fire.

Dean looks up at Cas finally sober and growls “What the hell is your problem?” 

“This Dean is not the way to find your brother…” Cas says gruffly.

“Its useless Cas, we’ve been searching for months..and we have had no sign at all of Sam. and there won’t be Crowley probably killed him for spite then hid the body just to further hurt me.” Dean whispers.

“Actually I don’t think he did..I think he’s still alive Dean, think about it, if your brother was dead Crowley wouldn’t be still in hiding, if he kills your brother he loses any possible leverage he may think he has on you, maybe Crowley has him chained up as a prisoner somewhere he’s incredibly smart, I think he’s using one of his thousands of houses that is warded against me, at the same time I’m ruling out all the smaller places, see if I know Crowley he’s holed up in a very nice house comfortable it’ll probably be something that would be very upscale and expensive..”

Dean gives Cas his full attention “Maybe somewhere in California?” Dean thought quietly.

“It’s possible Dean, Crowley did once say he knew a lot of people there that is pretty much filled with most of his demons, if he was going to hide that would be the most likely location, of course California is huge, it’ll take us time to locate the exact place.” Cas agreed.

Dean finally stands up and in gratitude and without thinking about what he was doing he leans forward and kisses Cas square on the mouth.

He felt the angel tense in amazement but then completely lean into him surrendering to the sensation of being kissed by a human and friend.

Dean could sense the angel’s confusion but at the moment he couldn’t think about that because his lips tasted so good, and then he heard the angel groan into his mouth.

When Dean finally breaks the kiss and looks away embarrassed by his brazen actions, Cas quickly grabs Dean’s chin bringing it back up so that their eyes met.

“Hey don’t do that, don’t clam up on me, I didn’t mind, really I liked that, it was very pleasant, In fact I want to try that again.” Cas admitted and he punctuated the statement by leaning in and taking Dean’s mouth with his own kissing Dean himself, and even slips a tongue based his lips to taste the inner recesses of his mouth.

Both angel and hunter moan at the same time..

Cas acts completely on the instincts of his vessel and starts running hands up and down Dean’s chest incorporating things he had seen long ago on television.

Dean was completely enchanted by the taste of Castiel’s mouth and the touch of his hands on his chest, the thought of stopping Castiel never crossed Dean’s mind, even though he knew Cas probably had no idea what he was doing or what it meant yet.

Instead Dean continues kissing Castiel back and allows him to remove his shirt and even removes Cas’s shirt for him, and gently runs hands and fingers over the skin of his angel’s chest. 

Both were still moaning for each other hands and kisses trailing equally over each other.

Finally Castiel slides Dean onto his back on the floor and soon is kneeling between his legs gliding himself deep into Dean..

Dean gasps and makes fists at his side but having nothing to cling to so brings his arms around to wrap around Cas neck to cling to him instead.

The hunter gazes into the angel’s beautiful deep blue eyes as he watches and feels the angel loose control and just go crazy with his movements.

Their strangles responses tangle with each others until finally the room falls quite again and the angel and hunter lay on the floor. Dean fast asleep while being held in his angel’s arm, the angel not being human meant even after something like that all he could do was hold and watch over the hunter at his side.


	10. first mood swing

“Sam? Sam what’s going on what’s wrong?” Crowley asks worried when he enters the house and hears Sam crying and sobbing in the bathroom.

When Crowley finds him Sam is rubbing his waist and staring at his image in the mirror. “I’m Fat! I can’t get into my favorite flannel over shirt” he whimpers.

Crowley tries very hard not to laugh so as not to hurt Sam’s feelings but to Crowley this was just so darn cute he couldn’t help at least cracking a smile at his words.

“You are not fat Sam, that is our child..and you are still just as cute as ever you are definitely not ugly one bit..as for your flannel over shirt I can fix it so you can wear it.. Don't forget who I am..” Crowley informed him with a twinkle in his eyes.

Sam glanced at Crowley through tear filled eyes..”Really you don’t think I’m fat?” He sobs

Crowley grabbed Sam and pulled him into his arms and then surprised Sam but going down on his knees lifting up his shirt and gently kissing Sam’s expanding waistline..

Sam groans loudly at the kiss sent a tingle from his waist to his groin and suddenly his large shaft sprang to life pressing against his pants uncomfortably.

Crowley hears the groan and smiles as he starts kissing it more and starts moving downwards and glancing upwards into Sam’s face he winked and gently takes Sam’s member in hand and slides it into his mouth and gently makes gentle love to it with his mouth..

Sam starts crying out throwing head back…

He suddenly grabs Crowley and leads him to the the living room where he pushes Crowley onto the sofa and climbs up onto his lap..

He bites into Crowley’s shoulder breaking the skin and drawing blood easily..Sam slowly sucks at it but in that moment Crowley stops him grabbing his face.

“No Sam, I don't want you drinking Demon Blood you go crazy when you do I prefer my sweet Sam..” Crowley told him..

“But Crowley it's not me..it's the baby that wanted it..” he mumbled embarrassed.

Crowley contemplated when Sam said for a moment then cuts his own arm at the underside of his elbow and offers it to Sam..

“If the baby is craving it might need this..” He whispered to Sam reassuringly..

Sam hesitates for a moment..

“If the baby needs the baby gets Sam I love you Sam, and I'm not going to deny you what you need so take it honest..” Crowley is gentle as he told him this.

Sam took the arm and drank deeply until the baby decided it had enough..

Sam moves on and grinds against Crowley seductively causing them both to groan.

Sam finally lined himself up with Crowley's cock and slides on to it letting it go deep..

Sam cries out loudly as he starts moving hard, fast and he starts to make loud screams at the friction.

The two of them come together and end up snuggling on the couch Crowley lying awake just holding Sam while the hunter sleeps.


	11. First Craving

Sam sighed and looked down at his waist line when he heard demons talking about a vamp nest..he knew then as he sat there that he probably won’t be using his new suit for a long time if ever..his priority was taking care of his growing child..

He then turns his attention to the fridge looking for something to make onion rings with and was finding zero food at all..and he sits down in the dining room table and starts sobbing hard in despair..

“What’s wrong Moose?” Crowley asked coming from his study at having heard Sam’s sobs.

“There’s no food!” he sobs softly. 

Crowley shook his head in disbelief that he was crying over the lack of food..but smiles “Then I’ll just one of our demons to go get you some..just tell them what you want to eat and they’ll go get it..” Crowley explained to Sam.

Snapping his fingers two demons appear “You will go to the store for Sam when ever he wants no complaining and no refusing no matter what he wants..” Crowley ordered them 

“And for now on Sam has as much authority over you as I do..he is my second in command..you are to follow his every order.” Crowley added.

Sam nods slightly comforted knowing that he could now get what he wanted.. “Demons, I want you to get me some deep fried onion rings and a1 sauce..” Sam told him “Oh and some has prounds..and i mean the Mcdonalds hashbrowns..and bring me a Reece and cookie dough mcflurry.” 

The demon disappears to go get what Sam had told him to get. It apparently only took the demon five minutes cause he returns with a bag of food and hands it to Sam..He opens the bag curious as it didn’t look right and throws it at the demon in anger “That is not what I sent you to get..this is a wendy’s meal..that’s not mcdonalds..and these are french fries not onion rings..” Sam starts sobbing over the meal..

The demon suddenly terrified that Crowley would kill him for the mistake they quickly tried to think of how to fix the problem..

Crowley returns to the room to find out what had happened and as soon as he got the scoop he turned on the demon and snapped his neck in two...then called another Demon “You will now go to mcdonalds in his place and be sure to do it right or you’ll be disposed of as well..you are to keep my partner happy at all times you understand no matter what it takes if he’s unhappy you pay the price..”

The Demon disappeared on the spot to try and fix his fellow demons’ mistake..hoping he wouldn’t meet the same fate.

Returning this Demon held a mcflurry and a brown paper mcdonalds bag...and even a large drink for him..

Sam looks into everything and his nose picked up on what the demon had brought him and he sits on the couch peacefully and sticks an onion ring in his mouth not even bothering to think the Demon.

Crowley seeing that Sam seemed content, now returns to his office to get a little work done for the day wanting to get done so he could spend some of it with Sam..


	12. Heart plans

Dean was sitting at the bunker table sipping on beer trying to forget about his fears and worries about his brother when in walks Cas.

The angel stops beside him and says softly “Dean.”

Curious as to what Cas was wanting he turns and is amazed when he watches the angel fall as if in slow motion to one knee, and he stammers out:

“Dean, will you...would you..will you do the honor of marrying me?” Cas was staring up at Dean with those beautiful blue eyes of his.

Dean very rarely cried by in the moment tears rolled down the hunter’s face as he heard the words he thought he’d never hear from anyone leave this angel’s lips.

He tries to close his eyes to hide it from Cas a bit uncomfortable at the idea of showing emotion to anyone, but Cas gently reached up and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

Dean slid from his chair onto the floor and into Cas arms.

Cas wrapped arms around him holding him to his chest.

“Yes, Cas I'll marry you.” Dean whispered.

Smiling with love he lifted Dean's chin up and gently covers his mouth with his own in a passenate, deep kiss.

“But I have a condition.” Dean whispered.

Cas froze looking at him worried afraid of what he might say..

“If you want to marry me, I want to do it soon. I don't want to wait.” Dean admitted.

Cas relaxed and broke out laughing a bit, “I'd marry you tonight if you wanted to..but I think our friends would murder me..how about day Saturday? Day after tomorrow? It gives us time to call Whoever we want for our witness, book a venue, and get whatever outfit…”

Dean thought about it and nodded “yes I like the idea, I want Jody, Garth, Kevin can be there…” 

Cas nods “I don't need anyone there for me so really just three makes things easier.”

“I already have something to wear in the closet so how about tomorrow night instead…” Dean added.

Cas nodded “and I can probably find something in twenty minutes online..and pop over to its location to get it.”

Kissing again they pulled apart and Cas gets onto a computer to look while Dean got on the phone to call Jody and Garth.

Cas cleared his browse history and disappeared for about twenty minutes and returned holding a black burlap sack and a box of shoes.

Next the two of them work together calling venues to see who would do wedding ceremonies for them on such short notice.

Then Cas grinned, “I found the perfect place and have booked it price is of no object, they don't care if we're a gay couple they'll still.marry us they do elopements and it's nice and intimate for us..it's called Cedar Crest Lodge just outside of Kansas City, Montana.”

Dean smiles happily at Cas with love “sounds perfect, angel..” 

Then they called Garth and Jody back to tell them where and when.

All their plans made and ready Dean crossed the room shedding his clothes letting them fall to the floor and wanders slowly over towards Cas climbing into his lap.

Pulling open Cas trench coat and pants he slides himself onto Cas and slowly fucks himself on Cas nice large hardened cock.

Both men moans, as Cas starts fucking up into him nice and hard loving the sight and Feel of Dean's ass filled with his hungry cock.

The harder and faster they fucked the louder two got, their bodies dripping with sweat as Dean buries head in Cas’s chest.

Both come simultaneously with screams of deep glorious pleasure.

Covered in sweat both men stood on wobbly legs and somehow managed to make it to the bedroom to cuddle.

Dean falls asleep while Cas lays beside him stroking his back and short hair lovingly watching over him as he slept since of course angels don't sleep.


	13. The lodge

Morning soon finds the boys up and in the Impala heading over to Kansas City, Missouri. Even sitting side by side in the car, getting ready to do the most important thing in life they’d probably ever do and they were unable to speak to each other. Both Man and Angel were too full of nerves to say much.

Cas was giving Dean directions to the venue he had chosen for them, and before long pull into a driveway.

Dean is pleased to see two other cars parked nearby indicating that both Garth and Jody were already there. Thankfully they had been able to talk Jody into giving Kevin a ride over to to the Lodge so he could be present. 

Jody walks towards Cas and Dean, dressed a beautiful white sunday school dress and pulls Dean right into a motherly hug. 

“Oh Dean, it’s so good to see you have this day, with everything you do, You deserve to have a little piece of happiness for yourself.” Jody says softly.

“Thanks Jody.” He responded quietly. 

Together hand in hand the men carrying black bags on hangers and boxes of shoes walk into the lodge where they were greeted by a young man of no more than thirty years old. 

“Hello gentlemen, Madam can I show you to anything?” 

Cas and Dean glance at each other and smile.

“we'd like to change first would like to be shown to someone who can perform a quick elopement ceremony..”

He smiles wide “oh you must be Mr. Winchester and Mr. Novak..we've been expecting you Sirs.”

“How about I show you to different dressing areas if you like.” He suggested..

“It's fine, we can use the same.” Cas responded. 

Both men enter the dressing area and start getting ready.

Stepping out Dean stares at Cas he looked amazing…

He kissed him on the cheek and says “you look almost good enough to eat..” 

Cas laughed “thanks babe, let's go legalize things.”

Hand in hand they follow the guidelines to a large room that had a large brick fireplace and three chairs. The lights were off a blue fire burning. A minister stood to the side and waits as everyone took their place in seats and in front of the fire.

At last the minister starts the ceremony...and the I dos were exchanged.

Taking a karaoke machine Cas stood in front of fire on his knee singing Ne yos “let me love you.” To Dean . Switching the word girl with Dean's name..

“Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love that was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had?  
Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that

Dean let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself,  
Boy, let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, Dean let me help  
Babe let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Boy let me love you  
A heart of numbness gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

 

Boy, let me love you  
Boy let me love you, baby, oh  
Dean, let me love you  
Dean, l let me love you, baby  
Boy, let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you, oh

I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do

Dean, let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Babe, let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, babe, let me help  
Dean, let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Dean, let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

 

Babe, l let me love you, baby  
Boy, let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you, baby  
Boy, let me love you  
Dean, let me love you, baby  
Boy, let me love you  
Let me love you, Dean, let me love you, baby

For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats  
Heart that beats  
Heart that beats  
Heart that beats  
Heart that beats

Dean, let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Babe, let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, boy let me help  
Dean, let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Dean, let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

Dean, let me love you  
Let me love you, baby, love you, baby  
Boy let me love you  
Let me love you babe, love you babe, ooh-ooh-ah”

Dean listens quietly tears in his eyes at the beauty of Cas since going to him so Dean stood and took the Mike from Cas and sang: 

 

Babe, you're looking fine tonight  
And every guy has got you in his sight  
What you're doing with a clown like me  
Is surely one of life's little mysteries

So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
"How did I ever win your love?"  
What did I do?  
What did I say  
To turn your angel eyes my way?

Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance  
Never even got one second glance  
Across a crowded room was close enough  
I could look but I could never touch

So tonight I'll ask, the stars above  
"How did I ever win your love?"  
What did I do?  
What did I say  
To turn your angel eyes my way?

Don't anyone wake me  
If it's just a dream  
'Cause you're the best thing  
Ever happened to me

All you fellows  
You can look all you like  
But this angel you see  
he's leavin' here with me tonight

There's just one more thing that I need to know  
If this is love why does it scare me so?  
It must be somethin' only you can see  
'Cause Angel I feel it when you look at me

So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
"How did I ever win your love?"  
What did I do?  
What did I say,  
To turn your angel eyes my way?   
Hey, hey, hey, yeah, awww

Cas grins with love at Dean and they kiss deep exchanging gold blamds with a single blue gem in the middle of Dean's and a green stone in the middle of Cas’s..the stones meant to represent the other’s eyes. And carved on either side of both gems were a beautiful set of wings.

After receiving their certificates, they turned to their three guests where Jody stands yawning..”well Kevin, I gotta go finish up some paperwork at home..home about I drive you home, and Garth don't you have a case you should be researching?”

Garth and Kevin both quickly take the hint and the three leave Cas and Dean at the lodge alone.

“Shall I show you to your room?” The man asked.

“yes please.”

They follow him up the stairs to the suite where the man hands them a key and leaves.

Inside Cas turns and swept Dean of his feet, heading to the bed with him where he strips them down and makes slow, heated love to his Hunter before Dean falls asleep beside him.


	14. Kinney

Months later finds Sam laying in bed, sweating and crying in pain as his body racked with contractions.

Where was Crowley? He wondered he had gone to hell for a bit to check on things upstairs but hadn't come back yet.. was he going to have this baby alone?

Finally he yelled for one of the demons that sat outside there to watch over him..

“Yes, Master Winchester what can I get for you?” The demon asked.

“Get me Crowley..” he breathed.. “I..I think our package is coming..and I need him here..”

The demon looked uncomfortable and afraid of this order but as it was a direct order and Crowley had told them Sam had just as much authority over them as He himself did..he disappeared anyway.

Crowley was signing a few things upstairs when he sees the demon kneeling before him.

“I ordered you Chester to stay and watch over my mate..” Crowley growled about to raise a hand to kill him.

“But sir, Mr. Winchester sent me to tell you he needs you, that he thinks your package is coming..” demon responded worried

Crowley stood instantly no longer worried about the supposed insubordination and hurries to Sam's side.

He was heaving and breathing heaving crying in pain, crying out for Crowley.

He gently knelt beside the bed and took his hand in his, “it's okay, it's okay Moose I'm here..” 

As another summoned demon is down at the end of the bed helping Sam deliver the baby.

 

Sam squeezed hard as he screams. 

A second loud tiny shrill cry rolled through the air telling them that the child had finally made its appearance.

The demon lays a white bundle in Sam's exhausted arms.

Crowley and Sam both peer into the face of a beautiful handsome baby boy.

“Ideas for names Sam?”. Crowley asked softly. “Kinney.” Sam responded he'd had the name picked for a boy from moment he'd found out he was pregnant.

“Perfect Moose, and he's beautiful just like you Sam.”

“Yes, he is our Kinney Robert Mcleod.” Sam whispers softly.

Crowley and Sam share a kiss, and Crowley orders the rest of the demons from the room, and magics up a crib to put the baby in.

He gently lays beside Sam and cuddles him close as Sam rests beside him.

Crowley watches his face, he just couldn't get used to how much he loved this young Winchester, and it still blew Crowley's mind how much Sam always finds a way to show Crowley he is loved beyond comprehension.

He tucked hair out of Sam's face and placed a kiss on his forehead, “I can't wait until our wedding Sam, I'm going to give you the absolute best I can possibly give you..”

“And I promise I'll be the best father to our son that o can possibly be a better one than my own parents he'll never have to wonder if his daddy loves him cause the answer will always ever be yes. I will love him almost as much as I love you..” Crowley promises to his sleeping mate.


	15. Open eyes

Dean dressed In a t-shirt and a pair of jeans walks over to Cas who was watching tv with one of his disarming smiles.

“Hey angel want to go hang out at the park for awhile?” He asks the angel.

Cas looks up loving the look of Dean dressed in those ass tight jeans.

“Sure, but let's forget the car? How about I take us there Angel style? We'll avoid the parking meters that way.” Cas suggested 

Dean looks hesitant then shrugged “I trust you Cas, just know if you drop me, I swear I will haunt your ass for eternity..” he joked.

Cas laughed slightly “don't joke like that Dean I could never live with myself if I let anything happen to you.”

“Then let's go angel.” He responded.

He touches Dean's forehead to allow him to see what no ordinary human could see and takes him in his arms. Unfolding his wings he kept up and out of the house.

Dean was in awe of everything he saw, he saw other angels gliding through the clouds and around them, but what surprised Dean was that not only was he seeing angels he was seeing their true forms, and they were magnificent and beautiful, soul so there were no words that humans possessed that could describe what he saw..then swallowing he turned his head to look straight at Cas..and he felt his heart almost explode at the beauty, and majestic angel he now saw...and now Meg's nickname for this man made all the sense in the world..for Cas had three heads, one was of a beautiful white horse with a horn on his head, another was of a beautiful fiery looking Phoenix, but the last was of a mighty Lynx.

Wow he thought, he was beautiful in vessel and in his true form, and this was his mate, an angel that claimed to love him.

Dean was a bit mentally overwhelmed by the time they make it to the park settling down just under a tree to hide his sudden entrance.

Cas touched Dean's forehead again. And once more all Dean could see was Cas’s vessel but the image of Cas true form would forever be etched into Dean's mind.

Cas a bit worried by Dean’s silence, slowly led him over to a bench and set him down.

“Are you okay Dean? What are you thinking right now, was it to much for you?” Cas asked with an air of concern.

Dean finally pried open his mouth. “no, well it is a bit overwhelming, but it was beautiful Cas, you are beautiful, so beautiful, so majestic, so amazing. Just makes me wonder. How someone so beautiful could love a man as plain and broken as me..”

Cas smiles as he hears the notes of love laced in the words. “oh Dean, I wish you could see yourself through my eyes..alas I'm unable to show you what you failed to see in yourself, you are not plain you are beauty, and as broken as it is your soul is the kindest gentlest soul I’ve met.”

Cas trails off eyes staring at something behind Dean..with a sad expression on his face.

He turns and sees two men at the playground playing with and chasing two cute little boys..and then the two men kiss and hold hands as they set a smaller child into a swing and push him in it..

The family of three had Cas mesmerized. “I want that so badly.” Cas breathed so entranced he let the words slip out though he hadn't meant for Dean to know he wanted it.

Dean watched for awhile then looks at Cas’ longing eyes and smiles.

“Then we shall have that.” Dean responded. 

Cas looks at Dean “how?”

“Easy we will adopt, you see that family that's more than likely what they did and to be honest I like the idea of a couple kids running around the bunker calling us Dad, myself.” Dean responded.

The two kiss.

“Can we go get the car and go check out some agencies?” CS asked softly.

Dean smiled “of course Cas, anything for you..”

This time instead of a slow fly through the air like before Cas touched Dean and zaps them home so they can first use the laptop to research agencies that allowed same sex couples to adopt.


	16. The unwanted/ wanted

After hours of looking through and calling different agencies, Cas and Dean find themselves parked in front of a large brick building dressed in nice business outfits.

They are greeted by a nice oldish woman. “Hi, I'm Heda, I'll be your guide through the whole process as we get you paired with the right child for your family.”

The are seated in an office in front of a large desk behind which Mrs. Heda takes a seat and pulls up something on her computer then starts asking questions:

“Names please?” She asks.

“Castiel and Dean Winchester.” Cas responded nervously.

The woman types something into the computer.

Then takes photos of both of them running it through databases..

“What are you doing?” Dean asked.

“running your picture for criminal activity.”

Dean looks at Cas worried he knew he and Sam had a Criminal record a Mile wide, but Cas just looks calm and winks and whispers to Dean,

“don't worry I already took care of that.”

“Well Mr. Winchesters your records look squeaky clean. Rather surprised to see that you're both doing FBI Training programs and are from a rich family Mr. Winchester.”

“Well my dad used to be a traffic lawyer, never touched a penny of the money and it all came to me, and I'm using some of it to have the family my husband and I desire.” Cas says. A story he had made up for her..since he couldn't tell her that angels had endless access to money.

“Now do you want babies or are you looking for older?” She asked.

Dean answers this one “we want babies but will accept a bit older just no older than five or six.”

Heda types a bit more in computer, “well we do have a few kids available for adoption if you'd like to see them, I can show you pictures and if you like them I can set up visitations for you to meet them and see if they're a good fit for you.”

They nod “we'd like that.”

Heda smiled “the first one is a five years old boy named Calvin, he's got lots of character..he's kind, sweet, and very bright.”

She's shows them a cute little kid with short blonde hair, and brown eyes..

Then she moves on showing them two more children also boys.

She was scrolling while they watched when, Cas stopped her “who are they?”

She clicks on it showing Cas and Dean a picture of Two girls..

“Those girls are two year old twins Ashley, and Amanda..they've been in the system since they were infants, I didn't show you those because every time we find a family for them they end up coming back to us.” Heda tells them.

“Any idea why?” Cas asked

“The stories are all so strange, and are ridiculous..but the story is the potential parents are usually terrified of them..but they so sweet we can't figure out the issue.” Heda admitted.

Cas felt his heart latch on to the picture, “I want to meet them..”

“Sure, actually they're here in the building as they just got returned again today, they're waiting for a foster family to come open.”

Cas stood and goes to the open door Heda indicated which behind the lady.

One was coloring while the other played the moment he looked at the kids he knew why they kept getting returned and what they were.

They were Nephilim children..and the energy and power coming from them was intensive.

He knew that heaven would say kill them both but upon seeing the innocent looking children he knew he was already knee deep in love with them.

Going to Heda he pulls out a pen..

“I want them, I want those babies I swear to you they'll never ever come back here, we will never return them we can deal with whatever it was that others couldn't handle.” Cas begged.

Heda looks him in the face “are you completely sure? I have so many other chil…”

“No, I don't want any other child I want Ashley and Amanda they will be loved and cared for..” Cas assured her.

Heda unable to sway Cas looks to Dean who steps forward with another pen, “we want to adopt those kids, our minds are made up.”

Shrugging she allows them to sign the papers and gives them the children's birth certificates with their names listed as parents and social security cards.

“Congratulations on becoming a father I hope you enjoy your new daughters.”

Cas goes in and softly says “Ashley, Amanda, hi..we are your new permanent parents.”

Cas carries Amanda while Dean carries Ashley on one hip and they leave taking their new daughters home.

 


	17. chóineachain

Sam wakes several hours later hearing a strange low voice coming from one of the bedrooms. Getting up he curiously goes to the doorway to see what it was.

Leaning against the door frame he felt a smile slowly appear on his face at the scene in front of him. 

Crowley was dancing around a singing some kind of Scottish tune to the baby…

“Hó-bhan, hó-bhan, Goiridh òg O,  
Goiridh òg O, Goiridh òg O;  
Hó-bhan, hó-bhan, Goiridh òg O,  
Gu'n dh'fhalbh mo ghaoil 's gu'n dh'fhàg e mi. 

Dh'fhàg mi 'n so 'na shìneadh e,   
'Na shìneadh e, 'na shìneadh e;   
Gu'n d'fhàg mi 'n so 'na shìneadh e   
'Nuair dh'fhalbh mi 'bhuain nam braoilegan. 

 

Fhuair mi lorg an dóbhrain duinn,   
An dóbhrain duinn, an dóbhrain duinn,   
Gu'n d'fhuair mi lorg an dóbhrain duinn;   
'S cha d' fhuair mi lorg mo chóineachain!

 

Fhuair mi lorg na h-eal' air an t-snàmh,   
Na h-eal' air an t-snàmh, 'na h-eal' air an t-snàmh   
Gu'n d'fhuair mi lorg na h-eal' air an t-snàmh;   
'S cha d'fhuair mi lorg mo chóineachain! 

 

Fhuair mi lorg an laoigh bhric dheirg,   
An laoigh bhric dheirg, an laoigh bhric dheirg;   
Gu'n d 'fhuair mi lorg an laoigh bhric dheirg,   
'S cha d'fhuair mi lorg mo chóineachain! 

 

Fhuair mi lorg a' cheò 'sa 'bheinn,   
A' cheò 'sa bheinn, a' cheò 'sa bheinn;   
'S ged' fhuair mi lorg a' cheò 'sa bheinn;   
Cha d'fhuair mi lorg mo chóineachain. “

To Sam the image in front of him was beautiful though he didn't know the words not what he was saying..all Sam could see was the way Crowley held their child , and the look on his face.

Sam knew that Crowley loved their child it was clear on his face , when he knows not he's being watched.

“Asleep yet?” Sam asked softly.

Crowley looks up and nods “yes, the baby is asleep..” 

“Then put him to bed.” He murmured.

Crowley puts the baby into bed and follows Sam to the bedroom where Sam shoved Crowley onto the bed and aggressively removes their clothes.

Crowley starts laughing hard “well now, aren't you a horny moose..” 

Sam smirked as he slams his ass down hard on to Crowley's cock, and starts riding him hard.

Both demon and human cry out in pleasure as Crowley tries to screw him back loving the way Sam was taking control.

Sam buries his face in Crowley’s chest as he increased speed fucking Crowley harder with each motion..his face saying how close he already was..

“Fuck moose, yes, harder mate harder..” he encourages

Sam hearing him puts on the speed and finally both come hard.

Covered in sweat Sam collapsed to the side “you're so good with our boy..it's very much a turn on .”

“Only because I love my new family which reminds me we still got to plan our big event..” Crowley responded.

Sam gapped before remembering “yes We do Crowley, sooner the better, I want a proper demon one in hell in your throne room.” He announced.

“Then you shall have exactly what you want, and how you want it. “

“I love you Crowley.” 

“And I you Sam moose.’ he responds as Sam slips off to sleep.


End file.
